Returning Echoes
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Crossover con Winx Club. Magix está en peligro y la fuente del problema se encuentra en otra dimensión; las Winx viajarán allá pero no irán solas. "La batalla de uno es la supervivencia del otro, y el triunfo dependerá si puedes creer en la magia."
1. Nueva aventura

**Summary: **Crossover con Winx Club. Magix está en peligro y la fuente del problema se encuentra en otra dimensión; las Winx viajarán allá pero no irán solas. "La batalla de uno es la supervivencia del otro, y el triunfo dependerá si puedes creer en la magia."

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5; Winx Club a Rainbow . Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Returning Echoes.  
**

**Capítulo uno: Nueva aventura.  
**

**.**

En Alfea, la señorita Faragonda estaba muy intranquila, ya que acaba de descubrir algo que sin duda alguna pondría, para variar, en peligro al mundo mágico y quizás al mundo no-mágico; ella estaba revisando unos papeles en la biblioteca secreta cuando observó un libro que, aparentemente, pasó por alto todos estos años o siglos. Al abrirlo leyó una cosa que le perturbo y casi de inmediato se puso a investigar más del asunto y en el proceso descubrió algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, por eso decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y mandar a llamar a sus mejores hadas o mejor dicho las Winx; ellas al recibir el llamado de extrema urgencia acudieron sin reparos.

—Nos mando a llamar, señorita Faragonda —saludaron al entrar al lugar, casi corriendo, y deteniéndose en frente del escritorio.

La aludida suspiró— Chicas, tenemos un problema —de forma seria habló.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Flora extrañándose por ese tono de voz, normalmente era usado cuando había algún peligro.

—Un nuevo mal aguarda al mundo —informó confirmando el mal augurio del hada de la naturaleza.

—Cuándo no— murmuró por lo bajo Stella, recordando las innumerables veces que han tenido que combatir con algún villano. Lo que era frecuente, pensó recordando al reciente enemigo derrotado; deseaba que no fuera como él.

—No es ninguna broma, Stella —regañó la directora, haciendo gala de que la había escuchado—. Deben saber que esto pondrá en riesgo a todos los mundos —añadió.

—Pero ya los hemos salvado millones de veces, una más no hará gran diferencia —acotó la rubia restandole importancia y, de paso, omitiendo lo último que dijo la docente.

—Sólo que está ocasión es muy distinta, quizás demasiado, a las anteriores —agregó instantáneamente recargándose en su silla—. He descubierto que hay un grupo de hadas y hechiceros cuyos poderes son capaces de destruir todo lo que hemos conseguido.

—Si así fuera, ¿no ya nos habríamos dado cuenta? —decía Aisha lanzando otra interrogante a Faragonda.

—Recuerdan cómo conocieron a Roxy —ellas asintieron—, pues es un situación similar.

—Quiere decir que las hadas y los hechiceros están en un mundo ajeno a Magix —mencionó Tecna una vez que hilo lo que observado hasta ahora.

—Exactamente.

—Entonces tenemos que volver a Gardenia y...

—No —interrumpió a la hada del sol brillante—. Ellos están en un mundo que se localiza en una dimensión diferente.

—Entonces hay más dimensiones que esta —casi preguntó la hada de la música, impactada.

—Precisamente —confirmó Faragonda—; y ese es el problema, para llegar allí tenemos que averiguar una forma de transportarnos —les hizo entrega del pequeño detalle.

—Podemos usar el Zoomix —habló Bloom acordándoles que aún poseían esas alas.

—No tan rápido señoritas —las detuvo antes de que siquiera se transformarán—, puede que ya hallamos resuelto eso, mas todavía tengo que decirles algo de suma importancia —las Winx se preguntaban que podría ser— Escuchen atentamente —tomó aire, se preparó mentalmente de la manera en que la daría. Una vez tuvo las palabras correctas, dijo—: Cuando lleguen a ese mundo no podrán utilizar el Believix.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó Flora, siendo la única que se recuperó con velocidad.

—Porque en ese planeta a nosotros nos consideran como mitos, ósea, que ninguna de las personas creen en la magia —eso cayó como balde de agua fría.

Las Winx comenzaron a sentir que estaban reviviendo el pasado en el presente, y por lo que sabían hasta ahora, es que no iba a ser tarea fácil lo que tienen que lograr. Aunque, siendo sinceros, ninguna de las misiones que han tenido a sido, por así decirlo, sencillas; en todas hubieron altibajos y situaciones agridulces. Aseguraban que esta no sería la excepción.

—Están dispuestas a tener que volver a hacer que la gente crea en la magia y, por consiguiente, en todos nosotros, para cumplir con está importante misión —era una pregunta indirecta.

—Sí —contestaron firme y decididas.

—Una cosa más, tienen que tener mucho cuidado en su viaje. Solo tienen que viajar por el espacio, sus alas las llevarán a la mitad del camino y ustedes deben completarlo —ahora si salieron caminando por la puerta y con rumbo a su nueva aventura; una que sin duda sería la más difícil de todas.

—Espero que lo puedan lograr —susurró mientras miraba la nada totalmente angustiadas por ellas, confiaba plenamente en que lo conseguirían, las vio crecer como hadas pero eso no evitaba que se preocupará por su bienestar—, espero que sí.

* * *

Nuestro sexteto avanzaba por los desolados pasillos de su escuela, se detuvieron al llegar a su habitación compartida; cada una o se sentó en la orilla de la cama o se quedó de pie.

—Tecna —llamó Bloom— ¿Podrías descubrir exactamente dónde debemos ir?

—En eso estoy —y efectivamente eso hacía debido que tecleaba en su teléfono, luego de unos minutos—, lo tengo —pausó, como si quiera causar intriga—: Hay que llegar al _Espacio Cero_ y allí cruzamos el portal de color amarillo.

—Espacio Cero —repitió, Musa, tratando de recordar de dónde lo oyó, al darse cuenta que era la primera vez— ¿Qué es eso? —indagó, expresó la duda que todas tenían.

—El _Espacio Cero_ es el sitio dónde se encuentran todos los portales que llevan a los mundos alternos y dimensiones existentes —explicó tecleando, rápidamente, cosas.

—¿Qué haces? —esta vez fue Aisha, quien se acercó para ver.

Las demás la imitaron.

—Necesitamos toda la ayuda que sea posible —sin despegar su visión de su aparato favorito, respondió—, por eso estoy llamando a los Especialistas.

—No será que quieres ver a Timmy —acusó Stella dándole leves codazos, y con tono pícaro.

—Por supuesto que no —se defendió un poco avergonzada.

—Si, claro —alargó la O. Obviamente no le creyó al subterfugio que le dijo.

Y como si el destino estuviera en su contra, o a su favor según se vea, apareció la imagen del susodicho chico, era de pelo castaño claro y de lentes rojos— ¿Qué sucede Tecna? —sonrió a la amante de la tecnología.

—Timmy puedes pedirle a los chicos que nos vean aquí en Alfea, lo más pronto que puedan —el chico cortó su llamada, después de asentir con la cabeza.

Cinco minutos a las afueras de la escuela del sexteto, aterrizó una nave y los Especialistas bajaron de ella, cada chico fue a abrazar a su chica luego ellas les contaron lo que aconteció hace poco y estos accedieron a ayudarles, aunque también les daba un poco de curiosidad.

—¡Believix! —gritaron todas, ejecutaron sus distintas poses.

La primera en transformarse fue Bloom, el pelo de Bloom llega hasta la rodilla y tiene un par de pequeñas trenzas en la espalda unidas a un pasador de corazón de oro, tiene sombra de ojos rosa. Lleva un top rosa y azul con mangas transparentes que le llegan hasta el comienzo del antebrazo en la parte inferior. Sus alas son más grandes que las del Enchantix, azules con tonos rosas y adornadas con corazones y estrellas. Sus guantes son de color azul transparente y sin dedos. La falda es hinchada, estilo tu-tu, de color azul con corazones de color azul oscuro en cada lado que contienen un par de arcos púrpuras con una banda de color púrpura a juego encima de los volantes de color azul en la parte superior y rosados en la parte inferior que combina el color de las alas. Por último un par de botas de plataforma azules y unos calcetines rosas.

Flora viste una falda corta rizada de color verdes con una sobre falda en forma de pétalos de color rosa y un top rosa que se sujeta al cuello, luce botas altas y calcetines y el pelo aunque parecido a su transformación de Enchantix, se enriquece con una sucesión de decoraciones de lazos y cuencas en algunos mechones. No lleva diadema. Sus alas son de color amarillo, verde y rosa, con flores.

El traje Believix de Stella mantiene sus trenzas, mechas, y los adornos de joyas rojas que sostienen sus trenzas en el lugar de su transformación Enchantix, pero ahora son las joyas en forma de estrella. Ella gana un par de bandas de color melocotón en los brazos, a partir de la parte posterior de las manos a la mitad del antebrazo, casi similares a los guantes Enchantix. Su parte superior es naranja-cercca al hombro con una camiseta sin mangas color morado por debajo, las correas y la parte inferior sobresale visiblemente por debajo de la camisa superior. Lleva una falda de color naranja con rosa debajo de volantes y un lazo morado en la cintura. Sus sandalias han sido reemplazados con un par de medias que llegan hasta la rodilla de color naranja y la plataforma de ciruelo morado y blanco, botas de tacón alto. Por último, sus alas son más grandes que las alas Enchantix y son de color naranja brillante con tonos de amarillo y morado. Están decoradas en su interior con estrellas de oro.

El traje de Aisha consta de una parte superior con la base lineal de agua azul turquesa, con una de camiseta verde azuloso turquesa desde la derecha hasta el codo y un par de azul turquesa en sus pantalones que dejan debajo de las rodillas con cal verde tutú de estilo volantes tanto en la parte inferior y alrededor de la cintura por debajo de un cinturón verde azulado. Sus pies están cubiertos en un par de medias verde azulados y rosa en lo alto de los tacones botas de plataforma de cal verdes. Una gargantilla de color verde lima con diamantes de oro que cuelgan de ellos se encuentran en el cuello y una banda azul turquesa encima de su cabeza. En su brazo izquierdo en un codo de longitud, de color melocotón sin guante blanco en la otra mano, un brazalete verde lima está en su muñeca derecha con un lazo fucsia luz que cuelga de él.

La blusa de Tecna es manga larga por arriba de los codos de tonalidad magenta claro y lo demás de su atuendo que era la parte inferior de la blusa y el short magenta oscuro, del cual salía un pedazo de tela cian, con cinturón verde y muñequeras del mismo tono que la parte inferior del traje; botines azules con calcetas por debajo de la rodilla rosa, y las alas brotaron al final.

Finalmente fue Musa, su blusa es fucsia con solo un tirante con pantalón azul que le terminaba por abajo de las rodillas; un guante sin dedos más claro que la polera, con botines, tiara y cola fucsia. Su flequillo se fue al lado que el tirante ósea el derecho y con su única cola trenzada del lado opuesto; sus alas surgieron marcando el final de las transformaciones.

—¡Winx Zoomix! —hablaron todas y sus alas cambiaron al diseños de forma punte aguda por ambas partes y del mismo tono que sus alas originales— Vayámonos —dijeron mientras subían a la nave seguidas de cerca de los chicos.

Cuando estuvieron arriba, la nave despegó; las chicas activaron el poder Zoomix no sin antes decirles a los demás que se mantuvieran alerta por cualquier cosa, no mas por precaución. En menos de un segundo se tele-transportaron al 'espacio cero'.

—Increíble —dijo muy impresionado un chico rubio—. Nunca pensé ver algo parecido —la zona era de color negra y lo único de luz propia de ella eran las incontables entradas a los mundos existentes, y cada uno poseía un color distinto. Eso les facilitaba su cometido.

—Me pregunto quiénes y cómo serán —expresó Riven, un chico pelo magenta; quien estaba recostado en una esquina del transporte y con los brazos cruzados.

—No creo poder decirte, ya que aún no los conocemos —habló Helia mientras miraba el panorama.

Los adolescentes empezaron a platicar entre sí, por su lado las chicas estaban a punto de iniciar su propia conversación sobre algo que recién recordaban.

—Un momento —rompió el silencio Musa— ¿Acaso también mencionó a los hechiceros? —pregunto teniendo en cuenta todas las experiencias que a tenido con ellos, independiente de quién se trate.

—Solo espero que no sean como las Trix —enunció Flora—. Si no, nos las veremos negras —afirmo.

—Ojala, ya he tenido suficiente de ellos —pronunció Aisha acordándose de los Magos del Círculo Negro.

—Secundo la moción —anunciaron las que no habían dicho nada.

Tecna se había mantenido en silencio desde que abordaron, pero dijo con emoción o al menos lo intentó—: Ahí esta —señaló el portal amarillo que tanto habían estado buscando.

No avanzaron ya que algo los detuvo.

Una esfera circular más pequeña que las otras apareció, poniéndose en frente de nuestro grupo e impidiéndoles el paso; no se veía intimidante pero no por eso no la tomarían como un posible enemigo.

—¿Quién eres? —fue Bloom la que preguntó.

—Soy el espíritu protector de este lugar —se limitó a responder— ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué quieren?

—Somos los Especialistas/Las Winx, y venimos a usar tus portales —contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso lo sé —todos se preguntaron porqué lo indagó mas no pasó de un pensamiento—, lo que quiero saber es ¿para qué?

—Para viajar a otro mundo y así poder encontrar a unas personas muy especiales —habló Nabu resumiéndole los acontecimientos a lo que importaba.

El espíritu se quedo en silencio, evaluando de sus intenciones— Sabían que muchas personas intentaron pasar de aquí con "intenciones buenas" pero que al final solo buscaban poder, la destrucción de mundos y/o realidades, entre otras razones egoístas —habló basándose en su propia experiencia.

—Nosotros somos diferentes, se los podemos asegurar —ahora fue Brandon.

—¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ustedes? —no se convencía fácilmente, no eran ni los primeros ni menos serían los últimos en decir eso.

Stella teniendo una estupenda idea, murmuró— Aurora de Luz —activó el poder que le otorgaba el Believix de hacer que las personas actúen correctamente.

—Buen intento señorita, pero no fue lo suficiente —habló al no afectarse en lo absoluto por el poder.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —sorprendida interrogo.

—Soy inmune a los poderes de hadas, hechiceros y magos —explicó.

La rubia suspiró resignada.

La guardiana decidió analizar sus corazones, buscando algún sentimiento oscuro; al no encontrarlo mencionó— Les daré el beneficio de la duda —esto los alegró, lástima que no les duró mucho porque prosiguió—. Pero como vea alguna mala intención de ustedes en ese mundo, les juró que los sacaré inmediatamente de allí —advirtió con voz que prometía que lo haría.

Luego de eso los dejó seguir su camino. Por alguna razón aún dudaba en si fue sabía su elección de dejarlos continuar, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta; además de que sentía un peligro muy grave avecinarse en cuanto cerró el portal.

—Ojala y no me arrepienta de esto —con eso desapareció completamente.

* * *

Después de cruzarán el portal, llegaron a una ciudad parecida a Gardenia pero sabían que no lo era; lo vieron desde el cielo para su suerte llegaron cuando ya era de noche, supusieron que nadie debía de estar afuera a estas horas de la noche. Aterrizaron en un lugar amplio y espacioso, era un bosque.

—Como me recuerda a mi casa —susurró melancólicamente la hada de fuego.

—Sí, tiene un gran parecido —le secundó Aisha en un tono más audible.

Flora suspiró— Que armonía se puede percibir —habló volando unos centímetros arriba del suelo, y entre los árboles.

—Como hada de la naturaleza es obvio que te encante —mencionó Musa por lo bajo, sacó su IPad y se dispuso a escuchar música.

Viendo los chicos por donde iba la conversación, y que posiblemente serían ignorados, hablaron—: Chicas, ha sido un viaje muy largo; que les parece si vamos adentro, comemos y nos dormimos.

—Supongo que —la hada de la tecnología, inconscientemente, bostezó— es una opción muy probable.

Con eso cada novio llevó a su respectiva novia adentro, estando ya ahí sacaron las provisiones y se hicieron una buena cena, platicaron un rato y luego se fueron a dormir. Sin duda mañana va a ser el comienzo de su nueva aventura, posiblemente la más difícil de todas.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores. Lo siento, sé que debería estar continuando con _Torneo de Fútbol Mundial Ocidium _no creando otros fics, sin embargo, ¡no me la podía sacar de la cabeza! Y escribiendo la conti me salió esto; ah, a veces odio cuando escribiendo para "x" fic me sale para "y" fic. Bueno, espero que la idea les guste o, como mínimo, les hace pasar un buen rato.

Adiós.


	2. Conociendo Japón

**Summary: **Crossover con Winx Club. Magix está en peligro y la fuente del problema se encuentra en otra dimensión; las Winx viajarán allá pero no irán solas. "La batalla de uno es la supervivencia del otro, y el triunfo dependerá si puedes creer en la magia."

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5; Winx Club a Rainbow . Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Returning Echoes.  
**

**Capítulo dos: Conociendo Japón.  
**

**.**

Al día siguiente Flora, quien fue la primera en levantarse ya que no podía seguir durmiendo, caminaba por la ciudad, sabía que se perdería, sobre todo por esos jeroglíficos que aparecían en cada vuelta de esquina, sin embargo también era consciente de que la comida no les alcanzaría para el almuerzo; eso y que quería explorar esa dimensión, aunque sólo fuese una ciudad. Optó por llevar la ropa de antes, total no era tan mágica así que no existía problema.

—A menos que sea considerado el hecho que no entiendo ni pío —murmuró la hada de la naturaleza, suspiró y siguió con su andar.

Transcurrieron alrededor de cinco minutos y, una vez eso, Flora tuvo un espasmo, como cuando buscaban El Lilo, solamente que ahora se extraño muchísimo. ¿Por qué los tenía si no buscaban una planta mágica?, ¿o era, acaso, una alerta?; sea cual fuese el motivo debe ser imperativo para que los tenga... ¿será un... ? no terminó su meditar cuando vio a un chico, quizás deportista, que veía corriendo; parecía que no había notado su presencia.

_Tal vez él me pueda ayudar _pensó mientras sacaba el teléfono, acertó cuando supuso que le sería de gran ayuda, buscó entre las aplicaciones que poseía y encontró el traductor, seleccionando entre los idiomas lo colocó en la opción: Italiano-Japonés. Lo activó y ¡ta-da! de esa manera se comprenderían mutuamente.

—_Hola, muchacho, ¿me podrías decir dónde estoy?_ —indagó la chica, con un fluido japones.

Él antes mencionado la visualizó por unos segundos, suspiró y contestó—: _En la ciudad Inazuma, señorita... ¿su nombre es?_ —le quedó claro que el chico era respetuoso, eso le cayó bien.

—_Soy Flora —_el otro asintió en comprensión—_, soy nueva así que no conozco nada, ¿me enseñarías la ciudad?_

—_¿Flora, eh? es un nombre... peculiar; ¿eres americana? porque así me suena_ —el menor, dado que supo que no pasaba de los catorce ¿o quince?, la oteaba medio confundido por su nombre.

—_No, soy de Italia_ —respondió recordando que Alfea se encontraba en el antes mencionado país... y que era más creíble que decir que venía de otra dimensión. Debía ser cautelosa, aún no sabe mucho sobre ese mundo.

—_Eso lo explica y sí, te mostraré la ciudad_ —accedió y le dio la impresión de que rememoró algo—_. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shigeto Atsuishi, aunque prefiero que me digan Heat _—se presentó el chico cuya apariencia era: su cabello tiene una apariencia desordenada, y es de un color crema suave, sus ojos son azul zafiro suave, incluso dando a cían. De cuerpo delgado, tez morena suave, tirando a vainilla, y con una pequeña cicatriz de infancia en la mejilla derecha; de estatura normal de un joven de quince años de edad, debido que lo observó detenidamente y supo que esa era su edad.

—_¿Heat?. De acuerdo, así te nombraré_ —le sonrió la fémina, con tono amigable. El dúo comenzó a avanzar por las aceras de la ciudad—_, ¿esos son esos jeroglíficos? _—Flora notó que a Shigeto le salió una gota en la nuca— _¿Heat?._

_—No son jeroglíficos son kanjis: la escritura tradicional de Japón —_la hada de la naturaleza sonrió con nerviosismo—_, supongo que no importa, al fin y al cabo eres nueva... oye, espera, ¿cómo es que sabes hablar japones pero no leerlo?. Es algo... sospechoso_ —indicó Atsuishi al tiempo que la ojeaba con cierto toque de desconfianza— _además de que no sabías que eran kanjis —_la manera en que la miraba no se iba.

Pensando rápido, la muchacha que entiende a las plantas, expresó—_: Lo que sucede es que he estado tomado lecciones de la lengua de tu país, pero no pase de a otro tema dado que mi instructor se fue dejándome a medias; por eso no estaba enterada de ello, Heat_ —intentó de decirlo lo más calmada que pudo para que no se percatará de que mintió.

Para fortuna de ella, el chico se lo creyó ya que emitió un "Ah" indicándole que comprendió.

—_En ese caso me convertiré en tu maestro, nada mejor que un japones para enseñarte la lengua. ¿Correcto, Flora-san? _—le hizo una señal para que entrará a un local, de comida seguramente, se sentaron y el continuó diciendo—._ ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber?._

—_¿Qué es "-san"?_ —de todas las cosas de vio hasta ese momento, eso fue lo que más la extrañó.

—_Es un sufijo, pero no es el único que hay, es en señal de respeto y... —_empezó a explicarle lo que consistía cada uno de ellos, de manera generalizada para que lo captará, luego de unos minutos finalizó—_. ¿Comprendiste, Flora-san?._

—_Sí, Heat-kun._

Antes que algo más pasase una camarera, la castaña lo dedujo por su uniforme, llegó a tomar su orden.

—_Buenos días, soy Nagi y seré su mesera —_les informó educada, detentaba veinte años de edad además de que era de cabello azul marino, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, con los ojos negros—_. Cuando decidan qué van a querer me llaman, ¿vale? —_les entregó el menú, con un reverencia se marchó.

—_¿Confuso, Flora-san? —_preguntó divertido, había algo en ella que le caía bien—_. ¿La reverencia, cierto? bueno es una manera que tenemos para excusarnos cuando debemos marcharnos; es cosa de respeto —_alzó los hombros—. _Dejando eso de lado, lo que vas a querer dímelo mostrándome el dibujo.  
_

Pasaron minutos y Heat le estaba ayudando, más de lo que pensaba, abrió el menú y vio una variedad de comida; había que señalar que las quería probar todas sin embargo era consciente que no tenía dinero y que Atsuishi terminaría pagando... mencionando aquello la hermana de Miele, supuso que Shigeto podía indicarle una forma de ganar dinero.

Prefirió no pensar más en eso, por el momento, así que se pudo a vislumbrar algo que llamó su atención: eran unos trozos de pulpo, con una cosa verde debajo y unas bolas trigo, que llevaba también como jalea; ahí fue cuando se decidió, probaría ese aperitivo.

—_Oye, Heat-kun, quiero esto_ —lo señaló y el antes mencionado lo vio.

—_¿Takoyaki?, excelente elección_ —sonrió el casi albino—_. ¡Nagi-san!_ —con ese chillido la mesera volvió.

—_¿Qué desean? —_sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo.

—_Una orden de takoyaki y dos ordenes de chimaki_ —Nagi asintió, una vez que terminó de anotarla, otorgó otra reverencia y se fue, sin antes decir "Estará listo en quince minutos".

—_¿Qué es "takoyaki" y "chimaki"?. Suenan a que son exquisitos, Heat-kun, asimismo me gustaría saber con qué se preparan... por si deseo cocinarlos para mis amigos_ —añadió lo último con nerviosismo.

—_Takoyaki: hecha básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola de Ping Pong, y sus ingredientes son, de la que vas a ingerir: masa de harina de trigo con huevo y agua, trozos de pulpo, jengibre encurtido troceado y ao-nori que significa alga. Su procedimiento de preparación es: se hacen las bolas, luego en una plancha de hierro con huecos semicirculares se asan, por último se sirven con salsa tipo "worcester" —_explicó el primer bocadillo, no aparentaba ser tan difícil, se dijo mentalmente. Atsuishi tomó aire para continuar informando—_. Chimaki: es un pastel de arroz glutinoso envuelto en una hoja de bambú; francamente, no sé como se prepara, podríamos averiguarlo por Internet —_Flora lo percibió dubitativo, suponiendo la razón, no expresó palabra alguna.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde, Flora, volvía al bosque exactamente al lugar donde estaba la nave, suponía que sus amigos debían estar angustiados, sobretodo Helia, su novio, quien ahora debía de estar comiéndose las uñas; sonrió, amaba cuando se preocupaba por ella, se ponía tan lindo. Dejando eso lado, ya sabía lo suficiente sobre Japón.

—Supongo que me perdonarán al contarles lo que sé —susurró segura, se acercó al móvil y, al abrir la puerta, lo primero que recibió fue.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —gritó Stella, con el ceño muy fruncido, enojada y mirándola de manera reprobatoria—, ¡¿tienes idea de cuan nerviosos estábamos?! —prosiguió, a los cuatro vientos.

—Lo siento —dijo por lo bajo, casi tartamudeando— y, respondiendo a las preguntas: uno, fui originalmente a comprar más alimento; segundo, supongo que mucho debido que me gritaste.

—Entonces por qué te tardaste más —Sky se acercó a la muchacha, intrigado.

—Eso y tú tomaste mi teléfono —era más una confirmación que una interrogante lo que Tecna pronunció, más relajada porque uno de sus aparatos tecnológicos volvió a ella, claro cuando Flora se lo dé.

La hada de la naturaleza suspiró—: Sucede que me encontré con un chico apodado Heat, él me mostró la ciudad y me contó lo relevante de Japón —expresó tranquila.

Todos se relajaron, no le había acontecido nada malo, lo que era un alivio... excepto para uno, su novio, quien se empezaba a sentir celoso; ¿y cómo negar eso cuando un perfecto desconocido pasa toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde, con tu chica?. Francamente, ese joven estaba en su lista negra y lo irónico era que ni siquiera existía.

Helia pensó que tendría que dejarle en claro a ese tal Heat que Flora era su novia.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y él? —consultó el celoso, cuyo tono no paso desapercibido para nadie, en especial para su novia, quien sólo meditó en que Musa y Bloom acertaron al decir que tener un novio que se siente amenazado no es agradable.

Caso contrario eran Riven y Sky de ahí que miraban a Helia diciéndole con los ojos "Ves, debes cuidar a tu chica, sino un cualquiera llega y te la puede quitar".

—Vamos, chica, dilo. Que estamos ansiosos —mencionaba Stella, mirando pícara a su amiga.

Esta, de nuevo, suspiró—: Lo que pasó fue...

_Después de que desayunarán, Flora y Shigeto, salieron del local con un "Vuelvan pronto", cosa que supo después de que Heat se lo tradujera, en fin, ahora se encaminaban por las aceras de la ciudad en un silencio cómodo, la chica se limitaba a ver el panorama: era una ciudad hermosa, a su parecer ya que veía uno que otro árbol con flores en el, era una armonía increíble, parecida a la Gardenia._

_—Oye, Flora-san —llamó el ex-integrante de Caos, la susodicha le prestó atención. No dejaron de caminar—, vamos al parque —un "Sí" se escapó de la castaña, quien sonó más contenta de lo que la había vislumbrado; supuso que amaba las plantas, no era consciente de lo más acertado que eso era—. De acuerdo, vámonos._

_Avanzaron por unas cuadras, hasta que se toparon con un hermosísimo paisaje: habitaban uno que otro juego para infantes mas lo que le llamó la atención era la cantidad de flores que ni por asomo conocía, esparcidas por colores aquí por allá... ¡era magnífico!. Canchas de fútbol soccer, atletismo... ¡fantástico!._

_Flora se sentía más que bien; puro y delicado, como era la naturaleza. Una sublime belleza, no cabía otra forma de referirse a ella._

_Se sentaron en una banca que estaba por la zona próxima a ella, una vez ahí se pusieron a hablar._

_—Por tu sonrisa dedujo que te fascina las plantas._

_—Más de lo que te imaginas —susurró extasiada por el recinto.  
_

_—En ese caso luego vamos a ir a la librería, te compraré uno sobre plantas —su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más__—. Cambiando de tema, dijiste "amigos" mientras estábamos en el restaurante, ¿eso quiere decir que no estás sola? ¿y cuál es la causa de qué visitarán Japón?._

_Flora lo divisó, nerviosa, cosa que Shigeto no notó, pensando en si debería contarle y finalmente optó porque lo mejor era inventar otra mentira; por mucho que le cayera bien, no le podía confiar muchas cosas, había que poseer discreción. Se relajó y contestó—: Vinimos de visita, por mucho tiempo, y, francamente, no sabemos como valernos por nosotros mismo; aprecio lo que has por mí hoy, sin embargo, necesito que me digas cómo seis chicos y chicas podrían ganarse dinero. Ya que dudo que seas nuestro benefactor, Heat-kun —lo último fue en son de broma._

_El susodicho rió, divertido; cuando logró calmarse, lo que no fue sencillo, respondió—: Tú y tus amigas podrían trabajar como —se detuvo a pensar en unas opciones—... no sé mucho sobre trabajo femenil, no obstante en el centro comercial, que sabrás donde queda cuando te dé un mapa, traducido, pueden buscar opciones, creo que encontrarán una que se adecué a sus personalidades —Flora asintió entendiendo—. Por lo chicos —pausó otra vez—, en el mismo lugar. Soy adolescente y no estoy mucho en ese tipo de temas; espero que no te moleste, Flora-san._

_—Con lo que me has contado es más que suficiente, Heat-kun —lo tranquilizó con esas palabras._

_Ambos se continuaron mirando por largo rato._

_—Es momento que continué mostrándote la ciudad —indicó Shigeto._

—... prácticamente eso fue lo hicimos toda el rato que me fui —de su espalda, la extraviada, porque eso fue para sus amigos, sacó cinco bolsas repletas, con toda la palabra, de alimento— y traje lo que necesitamos.

Los otros compartieron miradas, ese joven sí que le ayudó. Pensaron que no fue tan mala irse, eso y que se sorprendieron que la hermana de Miele mintiera, pese a que era lo correcto.

—Hacemos la cena y luego prosigues contándonos tu día —profirió Musa, cogiendo un par de bolsas.

Flora asintió.

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores. Lamento haberme tardado en subir la continuación, no tengo excusa para tal falta así que pido que me perdonen... y **D.N.S Akina **intenté pasar el idioma al inglés pero no pude, no me agradaba como quedaba así que, por qué no lo haces tú, seguro que te quedará mejor que a mí [traducción _I tried to pass the English language but could not, as I did not like was so, why do not you do it, you'll probably be better than me_]; soy novata en ello, lo siento [_Sorry, Akina-san, I really could not, I hope you do not bother_]. Sin más dilación. Adiós.

_We will read another time, stay safe and enjoy the few days of vacation left. _Nos leeremos en otra ocasión, cuídense y disfruten de los escasos días que vacaciones que quedan.


End file.
